WindClan Camp/Archive 4
Clan Meeting Froststar jumps on Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Sunblaze - *pads out of den* Cloudfire followed him out unsteadily. Swiftflight emerged from the warrior's den, blinking the sleep from his green eyes. He padded over to the Highrock and sat down. Cinderpaw pads in. "I've gotten the herbs!" Sunblaze - Thanks. Could you put them in the den for me? Swiftwind ran out of the nursery, her kits behind her. Sunkit halted, and looked around "Its time for some kits to become apprentices! Swiftwind, are your kits ready?" Froststar asked. Swiftwind nodded "I think," She meowed, covering her kits in fast licks Sunkit hissed "Ma! If you lick me anymore, im going to loose my fur!" She meowed, gazing around camp, her eyes resting on the medicine den Froststar purred. "Sunkit, from now on you will be called Sunpaw. Grayheart. You will mentor Sunpaw." Sunpaw sighed, and tore her gaze from the medicine den, touching noses with Grayheart (Wait, did she want to be a medicine cat?) (Maybe -HINT HINT-) (Sunblaze has two apprentices) Songcloud saw Sunpaw's expression, and bowed her head. Darkfang: *looks around for Smallpaw* anyone seen him around here? Iceberry: was i needed for a patrol earlier? -scuffs ground- "Ok. Now for Oakkit, Oakkit from now on you shall be called Oakpaw. I want Swiftflight to mentor you." Froststar meows. Mistdapple runs out of the medicine den. "Fangkit is dead!" She wails. Sunblaze - I'm sorry, Mistdapple. There wasn't much I could do, his greencough was so bad. He's with StarClan now. Mistdapple yowls again. "No!" Flintwhisker narrowed his eyes in disbelief, and wailed. "No! Not my son!" Tears streamed down his whiskers and his eyes clouded. Mistdapple pads up to Flintwhisker and nuzzled him. Oceanleap brought out Fangkit's limp body. "May StarClan light this little kit's path." Oceanleap murmurs as she brings him to Mistdapple and Flintwhisker. Mistdapple let tears run down her cheek. "Please StarClan, let him be happy and health." She yowls, her eyes clouded with grief and sadness. Sunblaze - He'll be watching you from the stars, and he'll be with you in your heart. Cloudfire padded unsteadily out of the medicine den, her eyes clouded with sadness. "I'm so sorry," she murmered sadly. Flintwhisker looked at his paws. "Why, StarClan, why?" he whispered, sadness choking his voice. Another painful bout of coughing shook Cloudfire. She shook her head, sadness almost choking her. Sunblaze - Cloudfire, we don't need anyone else to fall to this. Go back in the den and have some more catmint, just to be safe. Cloudfire sighed and padded back to the medicine den. Froststar dips his head. "This was a great loss to the clan." He murmurs. Iceheart - ...Indeed. *begins to pad out* Rosevine's green eye's filled with sadness. She got up and walked over sadly to the warrior den. ---- Beechkit crept quietly through the heather until he reached the entrance. "Mouse dung! There's someone keeping watch." He looked around and spotted a rock. Careful not to make a rustling noise, he threw the rock into the clearing. The cat who was keeping watch's ears pricked, then went to investigate. "Now's my chance," he hissed. Beechkit ran as fast as he could, through the entrance, then down the moorland towards RiverClan. Sunblaze padded out of his den and looked for Beechkit. He couldn't find him anywhere. "Oh no, where did he go..." he said anxiously. He rushed out of camp. Iceheart- *stares at Sunblaze from shadows as he takes off* Beechkit padded wearily through the camp entrance, his tail dragging and his head bowed. Icicles had formed on his whiskers and the tips of his fur. Shivering, he continued forward a few paw steps until he collapsed. His breath was shallow and few-and-far-in-between, and his nose and eyes were streaming. He was so weak he couldn't even cough. Sunblaze padded in too, not quite as bad, but still with a cold from swimming (He was looking for Beechkit) "Are you two okay?" asked Ashpaw. ( =| ) Darkfang: *rushes over to Beechkit and licks his fur the wrong way to try and warm him up* Beechkit? Sunblaze said, "I'll be fine with a little rest. I'm not sure about this one though." He looked down at the kit. Iceberry: -sighs- so loyal to his brother...unlike me...-looks over at Brackenstorm- Beechkit's small body began to warm up, the icicles melting from his fur and whiskers. His breathing was slowly coming back to a normal pace, but he also started to cough. Iceheart- *pads in and coughs* (He was following Sunblaze) Heathershine padded out of the warriors' den. Brackenkit rolled in a ball in the Nursery, as he complained to his mother. "Mother? May I please go outside! Please?" he begged. Moondust purred. "Of course." Dreamkit woke up. "No fair!" Stormmask padded in. Pinewhisker peeked his head into the Nursery. "Hello Moondust," he meowed. "How are you? I noticed Beechkit came back. He's in Sunblaze's den. Last time I checked on him, Sunblaze said he was getting better." He let out a meow of laughter as he watched Dreamkit pout, then turned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Brackenkit stuck his tongue out at Dreamkit and chuckled. Then, he scrambled outside and started batting at the air. *buublekit and Pepperkit run out of the nursery* can we play? Category:WindClan